


Баллада про скелеты в шкафу

by gokuderpules



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bartenders, Eventual Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Маленькая весенняя история о страхах взрослых людей, "сапожнике без сапог" и самых важных словах, которые каждому из нас иногда так нужно услышать.
Relationships: Denis Cheryshev/Mário Fernandes
Kudos: 13





	Баллада про скелеты в шкафу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Если хочешь контента по дарио - сделай его сам, так что да, я сделяль. Хотел преодолеть своё хроническое неумение писать рейтинг, а получилось вот это вот. АУшка странная, логических объяснений нема, есть только странный ход мыслей, элемент самоубеждения (я тоже сапожник без сапог) и бесконечное восхищение человеком, о котором я думал всё это время, пока писал.

— Мне абсент. С сахаром и поджечь.

— Так сразу? У Вас что-то случилось?

Бармен выглядит спокойным, будто ему и дела нет, но Денис успевает заметить чуть взметнувшиеся от удивления брови.

— Не знаю, с чего Вы так решили, — отвечает он с каким-то вызовом — и тут же осекается, тушуется, надеясь, что не оскорбил человека почём зря.

Губы бармена чуть трогает лёгкая улыбка — заметил?..

— Обычно перед тем, как заказать абсент, люди хотя бы переодеваются.

Денис и сам знает, что не похож на человека, способного завалиться в ночной клуб и потребовать абсента прямо с ходу — выглядит слишком «прилично», что ли, как настоящий офисный планктон, коим он перестал быть, по иронии, всего лишь два часа назад.

— Вы чертовски проницательны, — замечает он, пододвигая к себе напиток.

— Тут просто бывает слишком много людей. Поневоле начинаешь подмечать какие-то закономерности.

Денис отпивает — пока совсем чуть-чуть. Неплохо. Да и вообще, несмотря на едкий свет и стучащую в висках музыку, здесь уютно как-то, что ли — в ночных клубах такое редко бывает.

— Вы не думали устроиться в полицию? — спрашивает он, отпивая ещё. На душе становится как-то совсем спокойно — оказывается, степень погружения в дзен прямо пропорциональна количеству выпитой зелёной гадости. Надо будет запатентовать способ, придумать какое-нибудь красивое азиатское название — «Путь Забвения» подойдёт.

Бармен смеётся — у него оказывается звучный, заразительный смех, и Денис улыбается тоже.

— Боже упаси. Мне и здесь маргинальных личностей хватает.

— Меня, например?

Бармен окидывает Дениса уже более внимательным взглядом с ног до головы — как рентгеновскими лучами насквозь.

И улыбается снова.

— Ну, давайте, выносите свой вердикт. Скажите, что я какой-нибудь шифрующийся преступник, наёмный убийца, государственный шпион или что-нибудь в этом духе, — Денис отпивает ещё — для храбрости, что ли?

— О, Вы убийца. Страшный. Вы планомерно и с особой жестокостью убиваете в себе надежды на счастливое будущее.

Денис смеётся в голос.

— Даже удивительно, как так такой умный человек, как Вы, умудряется верить в утопии.

— Мерси за комплимент, — бармен даже делает шутливый книксен. — Но счастливое будущее — это не утопия, а задача, причём вполне выполнимая. Речь же идёт не о всеобщем благоденствии, а о том, что у тебя на сердце.

Денису кажется, что он в каком-то американском сериале от Нетфликс, где всё начинается с философских разговоров за барной стойкой и заканчивается межпланетными разборками, путешествиями во времени или ещё чем-нибудь занятным, а пьяные философские сентенции, по системе Станиславского, «выстреливают» где-нибудь в конце.

— И как же достичь этого самого… счастливого будущего? — Денис жестом просит повторить абсент, и бармен понимает его без слов.

— Главное — перестать казнить себя за каждый шаг. Научиться прощать себе ошибки. Отпустить себя.

Денис закусывает губу, старается не думать о том, что произошло сегодня. Мысль неприятная всё равно гложет — что это он был неправ, испортив отношения с новым начальством, слишком твёрд там, где можно было пойти на уступки, слишком непримирим, когда дело касалось конкретных профессиональных вещей.

— Это просто только на словах, — он невольно кривит губы в горькой улыбке.

— Конечно, только на словах. Это невероятно сложно — не давать себе утонуть в вонючей жиже самобичевания. Нужно быть невероятно сильным, чтобы справиться с этим, но Вы… — Бармен вновь смотрит на него своим всепроникающим взглядом, — Вы вполне походите на сильного человека.

— Вонючая жижа самобичевания? Да Вы поэт, однако, — Денис хихикает уже совсем пьяно. — И с чего Вы решили, что я похож на сильного человека? Сильные люди обычно не приходят хлестать абсент, даже не переодевшись…

Бармен загадочно улыбается.

— Пусть это останется моим профессиональным секретом.

Денис смотрит на него осоловело, думая, что после таких речей он превратится в какого-то мудрого сенсея из книг, не иначе — но нет, перед ним всё тот же обычный парень его возраста, с запоминающимся нервным лицом и тёплыми, лучистыми глазами, которые не в состоянии затмить даже едкий клубный свет.

Денис впервые замечает, что этот парень чертовски красив.

— Вы, если что, не подумайте, что я какой-то выдающийся мудрец или психолог, раз говорю Вам такие вещи, — быстро добавляет бармен, словно прочитав его мысли. — Просто для меня они тоже очень часто бывают актуальны. Считайте, что Вам попался сапожник без сапог.

И чары развеиваются. Денис понимает, что перед ним такой же человек, который испытывает ровно те же чувства — и находит в себе силы сказать другим те слова, в которых, возможно, когда-то нуждался сам, или нуждается прямо сейчас.

— Раз так, то Вы более, чем кто-либо другой, заслуживаете, чтобы Вам это сказали, — начинает он, почти уже не думая о том, как это может выглядеть со стороны, и лишь распаляясь с каждым словом всё больше и больше. — Я восхищаюсь Вами, господин полицейский-поэт. Не знаю, что Вы делаете в этом Богом забытом клубе за барной стойкой, но у Вас на бейджике должно быть написано «ангел-хранитель», не меньше. И вообще, Вы достойны любви всего мира, поэтому… поэтому до тех пор, пока во мне ещё плещется эта зелёная штука, я буду всем сердцем любить Вас. Вот.

Бокал, выпав из рук бармена, разбивается со звоном, и Денис готов поклясться, что видит румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках.

— Сильное заявление, — мягкий голос чуть-чуть дрожит. — Вы даже не знаете, как меня зовут, и мы на «ты» ещё не перешли, а уже разговоры о любви.

Денису почему-то нравится его смущение.

— Марио, — говорит он улыбаясь. — Я вообще-то ещё в состоянии прочитать то, что написано на бейджике. А я Денис, — добавляет он неизвестно зачем.

— Денис, — повторяет Марио, и в его устах, с сильным португальским акцентом, который Денис ещё в самом начале заметил, это имя звучит как-то совсем непривычно.

— У Вас… у тебя хорошо получается, — Денис чувствует, как его губы сами собой разъезжаются в улыбке. — И, знаешь, в честь знакомства я бы заказал ещё абсента. С шампанским.

Марио чуть хмурится.

— Ну уж нет. Ты слишком хороший, чтобы я позволил тебе напиваться до состояния животного.

— А я, может, и не против, чтобы ты меня отнёс домой, может быть, даже к себе, — Денис игриво подмигивает, включает на максимум свой режим самого обаятельного парня на селе — он и сам не понимает, зачем, это получается как-то само. — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал паэлью от Черышева? Можешь поверить, она стоит всех проблем с моей транспортировкой… И вообще, я очень хороший, ты сам это только что сказал.

— Я имел в виду, что не позволю тебе нажраться, а не что готов стать твоим парнем, — пытается парировать Марио, но получается, кажется, слабовато.

— Я тоже не это имел в виду, когда намекал на дальнейшее знакомство, но-о-о… мне нравится постановка вопроса.

Марио красный, как рак, даже в фиолетовом свете прожектора видно, — и куда только делась его спокойная рассудительность, его взрослость и мудрость, от которой, на пару с абсентом, Денис и поплыл, как мальчишка.

— Ты всё равно забудешь обо всём, когда протрезвеешь, — говорит он с едва заметной грустью, от которой у Дениса больно жмёт в груди.

— Спорим, не забуду? — отвечает он запальчиво, как будто от этого спора зависит его жизнь, не меньше.

— Ага, — Марио чуть улыбается, — на щелбан?

— Уж лучше на поцелуй.

— Да, от поцелуя хотя бы шишка на лбу не вскочит, — кивает Марио, секунду поразмыслив.  
Дениса вдруг прошибает внезапной мыслью, и от неё становится страшно до холодного пота.

— А тебе не будет противно целоваться с мужчиной? Ну, вдруг, ну… — спрашивает он, и уже заранее боится услышать ответ, но лучше узнать сейчас, пока ещё есть шанс отступить, пока ещё слово «влюблён» лишь маячит, как призрак, а не звучит торжественной доминантой в его голове.

Марио в ответ хохочет — и Денису становится легко, так легко, что хочется танцевать.

— Классно, конечно, задавать такие вопросы после всего, что ты мне наговорил, — в его бездонных глазах пляшут весёлые искорки.

— Моя смена заканчивается через два часа, я вызову такси. Будем считать, что ты совратил меня фирменной паэльей.

***

Ночная Валенсия провожает их праздничными огнями, в такси накурено и играет какая-то арабская музыка, а Марио неудержимо клонит в сон — так, что, пробормотав тихое «можно?», он доверительно кладёт голову Денису на плечо. Волосы у Марио мягкие, пахнут каким-то приятным шампунем, и весь он отчего-то кажется таким родным, что у Дениса на сердце теплеет, как будто они знали друг друга всю жизнь, а не несколько часов от силы.

— Ты только дома не засни, ладно? — Денис осторожно обнимает его за плечо.

— Меня просто от курева мутит, прости, — Марио виновато утыкается лицом ему в шею, и от горячего дыхания у Дениса стайкой бегут по коже мурашки. На самом деле он не сказал бы и слова, если бы Марио свалился на его кровать кулём и проспал до утра; он бы лежал рядом, перебирал его кудри, рассматривал лицо, которое казалось ему всё красивее с каждой минутой, и разбудил бы, как Кристину когда-то, мягким поцелуем и фирменным черышевским завтраком в постель.

Как же давно это было — и, хоть Денис с тех пор жил, по правде говоря, не монашеской жизнью, впервые за это время ему так сильно хотелось о ком-то заботиться. Наверное, это хороший знак.

— Хочешь, я утром тебе кофе сварю? — успевает спросить Марио прежде, чем Дениса вновь затянет в пучину болезненных воспоминаний о _ней_. — У меня неплохо получается, я раньше в «Ароме» работал, прежде чем устроиться сюда.

— Чёрт, я, кажется, встретил мужчину мечты, — смеётся Денис, тут же забывая обо всём, что его угнетало. — И бармен, и бариста, и демон, и дворецкий, и вышивать умеет, и на машинке тоже.

— А ещё немного музыковед, — добавляет Марио. — Я в Россию поступал и даже проучился пару лет, пока в семье не закончились деньги. Сейчас, вон, взял академ, испанские друзья помогли с работой, вот и зарабатываю чем придётся…

— Да ну. Неужели ты и русский знаешь?

— Очень плохо, — отвечает Марио по-русски с жутчайшим акцентом, который кажется Денису музыкой сфер, и тут же перескакивает обратно на испанский. — При людях не говорю. Боюсь. Но учу, потому что хочу написать диссер по Рахманинову.

— Вот чёрт, — вырывается невольно у Дениса, и Марио вздрагивает, убирает голову с его плеча — Денис буквально телом чувствует эту дрожь.

— Что-то не так?

— Ты слишком идеальный. Боюсь, я планку не потяну.

Марио выдыхает с облегчением и улыбается:

— Одну ночь точно потянешь, а там посмотрим.

Денис ничего не говорит — только притягивает его к себе снова. Собственная жизнь в сравнении с жизнью Марио начинает казаться чересчур прилизанной, даже какой-то неказистой в своей отлаженности, должность директора по маркетингу, пусть и в футбольном клубе «Вильярреал», — банальной, а её потеря из трагедии превращается в начало приключения — словно Денис, закостеневший уже от этой жизни, идеальной до зубовного скрежета, вдруг взял и сделал шаг навстречу чему-то совсем новому.

Они нетерпеливо целуются уже на пороге, Денис даже не успевает толком закрыть дверь; вряд ли в такое время их увидит кто-то из соседей, а если и увидят — плевать. Денис, наверное, всё ещё пьян немного, или его пьянит присутствие Марио — иначе как объяснить, что крышу сносит уже от одних поцелуев, что последние остатки разума постепенно уходят, уступая место одному лишь чувству — что он влюблён, на всю голову влюблён. В случайного человека, пары часов хватило.

И что происходящее между ними — правильно.

Потому что Марио — такой же идиот, как и он сам, верящий в любовь с первого взгляда и надеющийся даже в их случайной встрече обрести счастье; он не говорит об этом вслух, но Денис чувствует в каждом прикосновении эту робкую надежду, так не похожую на методичность человека, осознающего, что это всего лишь на одну ночь. И поэтому Денис доверяется ему всецело; он безмолвно уступает Марио инициативу — отчасти ещё и потому, что Марио, в отличие от него, трезв, и Денис слишком сильно боялся бы по неосторожности сделать больно ему — такому нежному, но такому сильному, мудрому… необыкновенному.

Марио очень волнуется. Не от неопытности, нет — Денис буквально плавится от одного только ощущения его рук на своей талии, его губ на своей шее; но слишком сильно чувствует кожей, сердцем его борьбу с внутренними демонами, нашёптывающими, что это всё неправильно и ничем хорошим не кончится; с тем, что самому Денису при помощи алкоголя удалось отключить.

— Иди ко мне, — он хрипло шепчет и целует Марио сам, стараясь отдать ему всю ту любовь, что расплавленным золотом кипит в его сердце. Помогает избавиться от рубашки, прижимает, целует снова — кожа у Марио от волнения совсем ледяная.

Денис обхватывает его прекрасное лицо ладонями, смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Отпусти себя, — говорит он тихо и твёрдо, чтобы каждое его слово отпечаталось у Марио на подкорке. — Ты сам меня этому учил. Отпусти себя и делай всё, что захочешь. Позволь себе немного побыть счастливым. Мне так хорошо с тобой — просто потому, что это ты.

Марио медленно кивает; последние оковы будто на глазах падают с его души — Денис почти слышит металлический гул; Марио нависает сверху и целует Дениса уже совсем по-другому — уверенно, страстно, так, что все мысли из головы вышибает что-то сильное, неизведанное — вот оно, проснулось. И Денис отдаётся этому чувству всецело, ныряет в него, как в водоворот; Марио умудряется оставаться и сильным, и потрясающе нежным одновременно, и этот контраст сводит с ума, и с губ Дениса срываются первые стоны.

Марио улыбается, не сводит с него сияющих глаз, в которых каждый раз вспыхивает беспокойство, когда Денис морщится, привыкая к ощущениям — ещё никто из партнёров о нём так не заботился, ещё никто не был к нему так чуток. Денис сам прижимается к Марио, подаётся навстречу, ему хорошо так, что и представить невозможно; он не выдерживает, стонет в голос, напрочь забыв и про картонные стены, и про соседей, и повторяет, всё повторяет отныне и навсегда любимое имя, и внутренне ликует, слыша своё в ответ.

…Вернувшись из душа, они сплетаются в объятиях вновь; Денис без конца гладит волосы Марио, касается его исцелованных губ своими, шепчет глупости, что подсказывает ему до неприличия счастливое сердце.

Марио верит.

***

Когда Денис приползает на кухню, Марио сосредоточенно стоит над плитой, пытаясь сообразить омлет, и это у него получается заметно хуже, чем кофе — судя по запаху, отменный.

— Давай разгружу, — Денис мягко забирает у Марио из рук яйца, которые он по счастью не успел разбить. — Плакала, судя по всему, моя идея с завтраком тебе в постель.

— Мог бы и предупредить, я бы поспал подольше, — отвечает Марио, улыбаясь. — И, чёрт, мы же теперь квиты, а как же обещанная паэлья?

— Паэлью я тебе сделаю и без всяких условий, — Денис выливает яйца в сковородку и подходит к Марио вплотную. — А вот поцелуй ты мне проспорил.

— Ты об этом помнишь!..

— Забудешь тут.

Денис чуть встаёт на цыпочки, страстно целует Марио в губы и возвращается к омлету.

— У меня только один вопрос, — медленно произносит вдруг Марио, внимательно разглядывая одну из фотографий в рамке на стене. — Это твоя девушка?

— Бывшая, уже год как, — Денис даже не оборачивается, он и так догадывается, о какой фотографии речь. Только если раньше он постоянно чувствовал, как ноет сердце при одном лишь воспоминании о _ней_ , то сейчас… ничего? В его душе как будто… ничего не шевельнулось?

— Нечасто встретишь людей, которые даже спустя год держат фотографию бывшей на самом видном месте, — Марио не ревнует, в его лице, в его голосе о ревности даже речи нет. Просто спокойно отмечает.

Денис поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть в очередной раз в лицо той самой, которую он любил так долго, и перед которой так долго мучился виной. С фотографии на него смотрит улыбчивая кареглазая девушка в летящем платье — Денис чуть ли не посекундно помнит, как делал эту фотографию, когда они ездили в Альтею вдвоём.

— Я просто… думал о ней каждый день. Весь этот год, каждое утро приходил сюда, смотрел и думал, — кажется, это уже похоже на исповедь. — Мы расстались спокойно и общаемся до сих пор, и я всё ещё считаю, что она очень хорошая, лучшая. Поэтому я не донимал её расспросами, истериками, не расспрашивал даже, почему она решила уйти — это её выбор, в конце концов, главное, чтобы она была счастлива, верно? Только… я не мог простить себя за её уход. Всё думал, где я накосячил, как до такого довёл. Даже когда, скажем так, здесь бывали другие люди, я всё равно сравнивал их с Кристиной и думал, что слишком сильно люблю её, чтобы у меня хоть что-то хоть с кем-то получилось. А сейчас…

Денис смотрит на Марио. Тот внимательно слушает, солнце чуть золотит его кудри, как оказалось, отливавшие рыжим, и в утреннем свете он кажется ещё прекраснее, чем тогда, среди прожекторов и фонарей.

— Сейчас ты понял, что отпустил её давно, — Марио не спрашивает, а утверждает. — Ты просто не мог простить себе сам факт ошибки. Хотя на деле, скорее всего, это не ошибка, а шаг вперёд для вас обоих.

— Да, — кивает Денис. — И, кажется, теперь я успокоился совсем. Смотрю на фотографию Кристины — и чувствую только дружескую симпатию. Всё так, как и должно быть... благодаря тебе, Марио. Спасибо тебе.

Марио просто подходит и обнимает его крепко-крепко.

— Неправда. Это целиком и полностью твоя заслуга. Я же говорил, что ты очень сильный, я это знал с самого начала, — он улыбается — совсем легонько, буквально уголками губ. — И у тебя омлет сгорит.

— А, чёрт! — Денис вырывается из его объятий и бежит к плите.

Марио беззаботно смеётся и смотрит в окно, за которым уже расцветают яблони и безмятежно синеет испанское небо.


End file.
